Archangels
The Archangels are Primordial Angels and are the leaders of Heaven, they were thirteen but Azrael became an Archangel after the Civil War The Archangels * Michael: The first and eldest Archangel, the former right-hand of God and the second highest-ranking Archangel as well as the first of the Prime Archangels. * Lucifer: The second of the Archangels, fallen Archangel, the heir of God and the highest-ranking Archangel as well as the second of the Prime Archangels. * Malthael: The third eldest Archangel, the third and last of the Prime Archangels, eldest member of the Angiris Council. * Raphael: The fourth Archangel and Samael's twin, the first Archangel with a twin. * Samael: The fourth Archangel and Raphael's twin, fallen Archangel, the first Archangel with a twin. * Chamuel: The fifth Archangel and Raziel's twin, Enforcer of God's will, the second Archangel with a twin. * Raziel: The sixth Archangel and Zadkiel's twin, Creator of Shadowhunters, the second Archangel with a twin. * Itherael: The sixth oldest of the Archangels and Gabriel's twin, the third Archangel with a twin, second eldest member of the Angiris Council. * Gabriel: The sixth oldest of the Archangels, fallen Archangels and Itherael's twin and the third Archangel with a twin. * Uriel: The seventh of the Archangels, fallen Archangel, Barachiel's twin, third member of the Angiris Council. * Barachiel: The seventh of the Archangels and Uriel's twin. * Imperius: The eigth eldest Archangel, twin of Raguel, youngest of the original Archangels, member of the Angiris Council. * Raguel: The eigth eldest Archangel, twin of Imperius, youngest of the original Archangels, fallen member of the Angiris Council. * Azrael: The last of the Archangels, fourth twinless Archangel, former Dominion empowered after Lucifer's fall and ferryer of dead souls. Concept * Michael: Courage * Lucifer: Faith * Malthael: Wisdom * Raphael: Kindness * Samael: Persuasion * Zadkiel: Determination * Raziel: Knowledge * Itherael: Fate * Gabriel: Free Will * Uriel: Hope * Barachiel: Humility * Imperius: Valor * Raguel: Justice * Azrael: Death Birth Order # Michael # Lucifer # Malthael # Raphael=Samael # Zadkiel=Raziel # Itherael=Gabriel # Uriel=Barachiel # Imperius=Raguel # Azrael Power Order # Lucifer # Michael # Imperius # Malthael # Raguel # Zadkiel # Raphael=Samael # Uriel # Gabriel=Barachiel # Itherael=Raziel # Azrael Ranking Order # Lucifer (Formerly) # Michael # Malthael # Imperius # Itherael # Zadkiel # Raguel (Formerly) # Uriel (Formerly)=Raziel # Samael (Formerly)=Raphael # Barachiel # Gabriel (Formerly) # Azrael # Lucifer (Currently) # Samael (Currently)=Raguel (Currently)=Uriel (Currently)=Gabriel (Currently) Gallery Michael (Joseph Fiennes).jpg|Michael (Viceroy of Heaven/Archangel of Courage) Lucifer (Michael B Jordan).jpg|Lucifer (The Defender of Men/Archangel of Faith) Malthael (Callum Blue).jpg|Malthael (Silent Angel/Archangel of Wisdom) Raphael (Demore Barnes).jpg|Raphael (Healer of Heaven/Archangel of Kindness) Samael (Logan Lerman).jpg|Samael (Seducer, Accuser and Destroyer/Archangel of Persuasion) Zadkiel (Ben Affleck).jpg|Chamuel (Enforcer of God's Will/Archangel of Determination) Raziel (James McAvoy).jpg|Raziel (Creator of Shadowhunters/Archangel of Knowledge) Gabriel (Natalie Portman).jpg|Gabriel (Messenger of Heaven/Archangel of Free Will) Itherael (Jake Gyllenhaal).jpg|Itherael (Historian of Heaven/Archangel of Fate) Uriel (Emma Stone).jpg|Uriel (Singer of Heaven/Archangel of Hope) Barachiel (Henry Cavill).jpg|Barachiel (Blesser of Heaven/Archangel of Humility) Imperius (Rick Cosnett).jpg|Imperius (Best Warrior of Creation/Archangel of Valor) Raguel (Ashton Kutcher).jpg|Raguel (Judge of Heaven/Archangel of Justice) Azrael (Roman Duris).jpg|Azrael (Ferryer of Souls/Archangel of Death/Converted Archangel) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:God Category:Heaven Category:Rulers of Heaven Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species